Xeona: Legend of the Dragon
by kristianjonas
Summary: In the renaissance age or at least something like it A girl named miley has been followed by whispers of prophecy and legend. She didn't understand them until she turned sixteen and her life may have gotten worse...or better. R R!
1. 1 Awaken the Fire

**Angel: This is a Niley Story!**

**Nick: Then where am I!**

**Miley: I'm more important. *laughs***

**Angel:You'll be in it sooner or later.**

**Nick: Sooner!**

**Angel: *Smiles* Aw, so cute how you think you have a choice.**

**Miley: *laughs* Hey Angel, you should tell them.**

**Angel: Let Nicky Bear tell them!**

**Nick: What did you call me?**

**Miley: Say it!**

**Nick: *Sighs and mumbles* Angel owns nothing.**

* * *

**Xeona**

**Kristian Payne**

**1.**

**_~Awaken the Fire~_**

_It's the prophecy child. What was her name? Miley Cyrus. She's the legendary dr-. Shh you're not supposed to talk about that. She'll hear you. _I watch from my peripheral vision as two girls, peers in my archery class, point and giggle at me. It's nothing new though. It's been like that since I could remember. I never know what they are talking about, but it is never anything new. It's always the same thing. Prophecy this and Legend that.

It's hard to tell whether they are making fun of me. They just stop the conversation when they get to the point. I never know if they are saying I'm destined for the best…or for destruction.

Everyone seems to know me; therefore they always have feelings towards me; contentment, resentment, and angst.

I didn't feel like listening to their prattle. I turned my attention to the trainer instead, but only to realize that I missed the instructions. Everyone was already lining their arrows. I have been in class all of one week and I haven't heard a single word from our instructor.

"Instructor Meram, I don't know what to do. I," My voice shrunk with nervousness. "wasn't listening."

My instructor was one of the people who resented me. I showed up in her class and at first she screamed, but as she got use to me she hated my guts. So when she came over to me, she had the most triumphant look on her face.

I knew what was coming so I closed my eyes. A sharp pain on my cheek and the most audible clap. I get hit as a consequence for my lack of listening. I didn't open my eyes until she finished.

"Foolish, demon child. A wasted space in my class, yet I'm forced to give my knowledge to you. Watch closely because I'm only going to show you once." With that she grabbed her bow and arrow and aligned the arrow with her index. She hurried to let it go and made it just above the mark. "There is a consequence if you miss the mark." She sneered.

I had to hold myself from countering that comment with criticism. It really shouldn't be right for me to have to make the mark when the teacher clearly missed it. But again that was how things were for me.

I grabbed the bow and arrow intent on making it. I remembered what the teacher did. I made sure to nock the arrow just as shown and instead of pulling with my arm muscle, I used my back muscle. I judged the distance of my target and adjusted to my liking.

From my peripheral vision, I saw my teacher move and I had mistaken it as a punishment hit. My eyes had automatically closed and I let go of the arrow. I heard gasps and an ear piercing scream split the air. I opened my eyes in fear of shooting someone but what I saw was much worse.

A violet path of fire trailed behind my arrow. The arrow flew so fast I was surprised I could see it and just as it hit the center mark of the target, the whole of the board disintegrated.

Astonished I looked at my teacher for an explanation, but when I did all I saw was a pale ghost figure slowly backing away. I raised my hand to point towards the place the target use to be and she nearly busted her lungs screaming.

"It's here!" she bellowed. "The beast is here to devour the honorable!" She turned and ran repeating that same sentence.

Confusion swept over me. I did not understand why she suddenly became frightened of me again. The only thing I could come up with is that she thought the fire had something to do with me. But I knew I couldn't have anything to do with it. I'm just an ordinary girl from Bermany Haven.

I looked at the rising fire and sighed. _Could I really do that? _I thought to myself.

I walked away not looking back. I knew someone was on there way to put the fire out.

Walking into the village circle, I notice everyone with their eyes on me. Some clap while others give me some not so nice stares. I swear they were inching towards me with knives behind their backs.

One man in particular inched towards me with a weary look. I looked at him wearily too. Hoping he wasn't an active slayer. I noticed his attire. A patchy colorful robe that looks like it's been burnt and torn a couple times. He had dirt all over him and his hair was matted up. All in all, he looked rather poor.

I pitied him, though who was I to pity. Yes I lived almost in wealth, for some reason King Roland has taken a liking to me, but my father died in battle and my mother died after my birth. So I was told. I live with only my housekeeper and nurse. So I can't have a right to pity. I'm pitied.

I walked to the food stand with a memorized list of things for my nurse to cook. I looked up at Ben, the merchant. He smiled at me with a smile the sun couldn't compete with.

"Hey Miley," he said as he finished beheading a giant salmon. "Happy seventeenth birthday!"

I blinked and smiled trying to remember in my head what day it was. I felt so stupid forgetting my own birthday. _When I got to school it must have slipped my mind._ I reasoned. _Lovely!_

"Thanks," I said. "How's your wife?"

"She is still ill, but getting better." He told me. He started gathering chicken meat and fish, and then put them in a basket.

"That's good." I said smiling. I reached in my pouch for some money, but when I tried to trade it for the basket he gave me the basket and pushed the money back towards me.

"That basket is my gift. There is no need for money." He said.

I shook my head. "I couldn't"

"Happy birthday!" he said turning around.

Uncomfortable with not paying I left the money on the counter and walked of before he noticed.

I reached the house and called out to the nurse. She walked over quickly without hesitation.

"Yes mistress?" she asked while curtsying.

"Make a hot bath for me and then start dinner. I grabbed a few things from the market for you to cook." I demanded.

"Yes mistress." She said giving me a curtsy and started walking towards my bedroom. She stopped by the door and turned to face me. "I almost forgot. The King has order for your presence at the castle tomorrow. The messenger wouldn't speak of why."

I nodded and turned for the gardens. It was very small and was where I did all my thinking. When I got there I sat down in a chair and thought about reasons of which the King would want me.

There was a huge chance it was because of the fire at school. I breathed in deeply holding my breath. I thought about all the prophecy and legend stuff everyone kept whispering about. Could the fire really have something to do with me?

Then I remembered one thing the girl at school could possibly have been about to say. _She's the legendary dr-…_can she really mean to say dragon? I shook my head, but the thought stuck.

I grabbed a flower and blew the trapped air towards it. I should have known it wouldn't light. I had to try though.

I heard footsteps and looked up. The nurse was standing behind me in a curtsy. "Your bath is ready." She says.

"Thank you," I say feeling sorry for the demands I put on her before.

She smiles and heads for the kitchen. I walk to my bedroom and see the bed robe on my bed. I walk towards the bath and strip myself then settle in the water. I feel all my worries slip away as I rest in the water. It felt nice to have hot water drain my body and make myself lazy.

I wash and rinse myself then scramble out of the bathtub. I hurry to put on my bed robe on as I smell the finished food and pace into the kitchen, stomach growling audibly. I sit down and the nurse set a giant plate of chicken leg, fish head, and ox tail in front of me.

She left to empty the bathwater as I started to inhale the ox tail and fish head. I picked up my chicken and bit into it then spit it out. There was still a bit of red blood on it. She didn't cook it all the way. I yell for her, but she didn't come or respond.

I picked up the chicken and got up intending to complain to her face, but the chicken caught on fire. Startled I dropped it. It went out easily. I looked at my hands for any burns, however none were visible. In fact when the chicken caught fire it felt cold.

I tried to pick up the burnt chicken, but it stung with hotness. I will leave it for the housekeeper. Walking to my room I contemplated the little incident in my head.

I got in the bed. _I don't know if I'm a dragon. _I thought to myself. _I do know I started the fire somehow. The fire itself does not hurt, but the result does._ With that last concluding thought I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**This is not my first story, but it is the first time i ever published. So i don't know how good/bad it is. Please Review! I wanna know your thoughts. How can i improve?**


	2. 2 That Voice Inside My Head

2.

~That Voice Inside My Head~

"Mistress, please wake up!"

I felt the quakes of the bed below me, but I couldn't bring myself to wake up. Tied between my dreams and reality. On one side there is my long dead parents cuddling me so close I couldn't breathe and the other side is getting beat to death by a god damn annoying nurse. Can't be that hard to tell which is which.

"Mistress, you're going to be late. Get your lazy ass up. The King's servicemen should be on there way right now." She yelled.

I bolted up so fast I got whiplash. It completely slipped my mind that I was going to the King's palace. I waited for my neck to stop hurting and got up. As I did the housekeeper started making my bed.

"Mistress, the meat that was on the floor last night, it uh…" she started and looked around like she would find the words on the walls.

I sighed frustrated. "My time has limits. What about the meat?"

"It's still on the floor. I tried to get it up, but it was too hot I'm sorry!" she cried.

The housekeeper came straight from the castle, where they beat her if she were to upset them. Once again I had to remind her that I wasn't like that. "It's alright," I said with a smile. "I tried to get it up yesterday, but it was too hot for me too. I shouldn't expect you to be able to get."

Her face became horrified. "I'm sorry! I'm a worthless housekeeper! Please forgive me!"

"Wait! Wait! I didn't mean you were worthless. I shouldn't expect anyone to get it, not just you. You are not worthless." I quickly tried to think of the nicest thing to say to cover up that mistake. "You are the best housekeeper anyone could ever have."

"Really?" Her face lit up.

_Dammit! I do not have time for this._ I thought. "Of course, now go maintain that title."

I didn't even watch as she left the room. The nurse already prepared bath with my name on it and I intend on using it. I grabbed my Summers Honorary dress, made by the best cloth maker in Bermany Haven, and hopped in the bath.

I closed my eyes after a while and thought back to last night. I noticed that unlike everyone else I didn't mind the fire. I actually liked it. _Is this my destiny? _I thought. _Am I good or am I evil. What does this legend say and why am I the only one to not know about it?_

I washed my self extra hard today to make a good impression. I finished and put on the Summers Honorary dress. The nurse came in and helped with my hair and make up. She fixed my hair to fall over the shoulders presenting the delicate layers through the edges to compliment the length.

I turned for her so she could see all of me. She smiled and nodded as she scanned me. "Excuse me when I say, you look hella fine." She told me. I nodded and she left. I had a little time before the servicemen were to be due so I decided to occupy my time by playing with fire.

I grabbed a scrap of cloth from the trash bin and twisted it around my fingers. I concentrated on that piece of cloth, just staring at it, but nothing happened. I tried thinking about fire only, about the heat of it, but again nothing happened. I put pressure on it, stared hard at the cloth, and thought about flames. I just stood still for a couple minutes waiting for it to catch fire.

"Mistress, the service-," she caught the position I was in. She pursed her lips and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and threw her hands up. "I don't wanna know. The King's servicemen are here." She walked out shaking her head.

I threw the cloth and pace to the front door. I face four armored men on horses and another stirring a horse drawn carriage. The men on horses nodded towards me and the man stirring the carriage got up and bowed down on one knee.

It was a little weird for me considering he was a noble and I was the wealthy peasant. I curtsied and he shook his head. "A nod would do fine madam. In hierarchy, you are just below the king." He walked towards me and held out his arm. I took it and he leaned close to me and whispered. "Though some people also think you surpass him, but don't let him know that." He laughed and I figured him to be a lunatic.

He opened the door to the carriage and I got in. As it started moving I wonder if he knew about my powers and if he was referring to them. I looked at my hands and once again tried to make fire. This time just by snapping them.

_It doesn't work like that genius._ I nearly jumped out of my seat at that thought because it wasn't mine. _And they're not your powers, they're mine._

_Who are you?_ I asked.

_Child, do you not know that you are a dragon wielder?_ She asked.

_What the hell is a dragon wielder? Who are you?_ I asked again.

_Dragon wielders are the peace holders of earth. They hold nations together in harmony. They are born every hundred years and only few are born. There is always one whom stands above them all in case the humans use dragon power for war, but alas that one dragon hasn't been around in more than a thousand years._ I could hear her guilt, but I still hadn't got my answer.

_Who are you?_ I almost yelled aloud.

_I'm a fucking dragon stupid! I thought you would have got that. I'm actually the dragon who hasn't been around. I am Xeona Queen of the dragon wielders._ She said real victoriously.

_Great! So I have an egotistical, idiosyncratic dragon in me, _I said. _Everyone's dream. Do you know why I wasn't told of this before?_

_No. You should have been though. _She said. _That man was right though._

_What man? _I asked.

_The carriage driver, _She said exasperated._ He told you that you are higher than the king and it's true. I really doubt the king would let you know that. I'm sure he would do everything in his power to keep himself at the top._

_So what am I suppose to do? _I asked a bit skeptical.

_Fool! To humans we are Gods and I will not be put under a selfish malingerer. _She shouted in my head. _I am pretty sure why the king has called to you anyway, but you must not let him use you._

As she finished the carriage slowed to a halt. The door opened and the driver smiled at me. "Here you are my lady." He said.

Just behind him King Roland appeared from the gates.

Xeona growled at the sight of him.

_For now we fake our position. _I told her.

I curtsied. "Hello your majesty."

He smiled and nodded. "Hello Miley. Come."

I followed him into the castle. As I did so I took the time to take in the scenery. I was amazed at what I saw. The whole castle was split into segments. Some were bigger than the others. We passed a huge colorful garden. The castle itself seemed like a village. A rich and flourishing village.

We passed what looked like training grounds and finally stop at a door to a big and long building.

"Are you hungry," King Roland said as he opened the door.

Inside was a long table set with a red and gold table cloth. Candles were set along the table at each chair and food was already prepared and set in front of few of the chairs.

He sat down and motioned for me to sit in the chair right next to him. He picked up a bowl of pears and offered them to me. Being as I don't get the chance to try the rich delicacies, I grabbed four.

"Thank you your highness." I said politely. A little too polite for Xeona's taste, for she mimicked those very word in disgust.

He offered me some more food and I gladly stocked up. He started eating his own food after a while. A little later when both our plates were half full he looked at me with curious eyes.

"I heard of your shenanigans at school. Burnt it down or so I am told." He started.

"I'm sorry." I said emotionless.

"Eh, don't be. It needs to be rebuilt anyway. Besides it just means a treasure has been opened up that could help our country. Maybe even build it." His eyes turned attentive and he smiled. "Miley do you know who or what you are?"

I couldn't give away my secret, not yet. Not until I knew his full intentions. "An orphan?"

"Of course, but you are much more. You are the hope of this village and let me tell you it is an honor to be sitting with you today." He gave me a sincere look and if I didn't know what was going on I might have missed the spark of victory.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying Miley, You are a Dragon wielder. A dragon is inside of you and you could help our land become bigger."

"I don't want to do that. People in other villages will be harmed." I said as innocently as I could manage.

"They don't have to be injured." He said. "The only reason I want, no need you to do this is because a while ago our 'friends' the land of Norah, used to be ours until they tuned on us. After they turned on us, we were a sickly land. That part of the land had all the goods. We still don't have as much now and with that land I could heal our people. They have the right medicinal herbs." He looked at me gravely and I couldn't help but give in.

"I'll help you." I said.

_He lies! That dirty little bastard lies!_ Xeona shouted.

I ignored her. "One more thing, I did know about my dragon. I found out today on the way here. She talks to me and vise versa. Her name is Xeona."

He looked at me surprised and then the biggest smile spread across his face. "Excellent! You can go now to the land of Norah, but beware of the dragon hunters!"

I smiled and nodded. I left the castle and headed to the forest between our lands. There I would start my Journey.


	3. 3 Journey Begins with Him

**Nick:Finally! My journey begins!**

**Angel: -.- i own nothing.**

3.

~Journey begins with him~

I didn't even bother to take anything or even go home. I just headed into the lions den. The forest was just like any other. Green was everywhere and it was huge. Very beautiful, especially when the sunlight touches it just right. So beautiful and so dangerous.

I stumbled my way through the forest every once in a while tripping on the tree roots that stick out. I had an hour or two before the sun would set and I wanted to get as much distance from the kingdom as I could. Hopefully, I was also getting closer the land of Norah.

**"_You are using my power for the very reason I exist."_** Xeona growled. Unlike me, Xeona thought the King was lying.

"Give him a chance," I said aloud. I figured if no one was here, there is no need to speak in my mind. "He wants to help his people."

**"_He wants to gain more land. He wants my power, our power."_** She said.

"I'm already on my way over there." I said a bit smug.

She got quiet as I walked on. I headed towards a giant ravine. It looked beautiful. It had grassy fields and a stream in the middle. A couple Trees stood scattered apart. I decide this was where I would reside for the night.

I started down the hilled when Xeona spoke up again. **_"I guess I don't mind you going to the land of Norah."_**

"Thank you." I said.

**"**_**Besides you don't even know how to use your powers."** She laughed._

Startled at the thought, I tripped on a small boulder and tumbled down the ravine. I twisted and turned, hitting my back against rocks. My honorary robe tore at the seams. I landed in mud at the bottom of the ravine.

My back ached. I was pretty sure there were bruises.

I could feel Xeona's guilt in me. "Wait just a second." She said. My body went numb, yet it felt very cold. Like I was naked in the winter snow, but it only lasted a couple seconds. I regained feeling and the pain was gone. I was amazed. I got up and looked around.

I realized the sides of the ravine were to steep to climb from the bottom. I was stuck in it.

"This is your fucking fault!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Though my anger was directed at Xeona, I wasn't yelling at her. How could I be so stupid? Why had I come on this journey?

Not only did I come unprepared and fall into a ravine, but now in all the tumbling, I lost my sense of direction.

I looked around and up at the sky. It was already getting dark and I haven't found food or shelter. I walked towards the largest tree and decided that was my best option.

**"_That can't be your best option. What about food? Will you starve yourself?" _**Xeona asked.

"It's dark Xeona. There is nothing I can do." I sighed.

**"**_**Lift your head to the heavens child and open your jaws."** She said._

I did as I was told without question. I heard her huff and violet fire lit the forest from out of my mouth. It looked beautiful. It illuminated the very fundamental nature of the forest.

"How?" I asked.

**"_Follow my command and I'll teach you everything you need to know, child." _**She said so soft she was almost purring.**_ "There are many things you need to learn. About the energies of the world of dragons, but that I'll teach you as we train and training starts now."_**

A strange noise erupted from her. At first it was soft. She was growling and purring at the same time. Then it grew louder. **_"Close your eyes, child. Envision the dragon that lies dormant within you. Clear all your thoughts and emotions. Even greater you must close your senses for those will cloud our energies and they will never meet."_**

I could not understand what I was being told. I had no doubt I could lock up my thoughts and emotions, but to be able to seal my senses. How was I to do that?

**"_Easy child you must fall into a deep sleep whilst staying conscious. I will help you with that. Lie down child and sleep. After this you may see me before you, looking upon you with the face of grandeur for you child have powers so great."_** I laid myself back comfortably and dozed of into unconsciousness.

I was walking on water inside of a giant stone building. I was in some kind of hallway with barred doors everywhere. I ran through it for what seemed like hours until I came upon an opening to a giant room with no roof. There was only a white light that topped the building. And facing me was a giant barred wall with nothingness and infinity on the other side.

**"_Hmm, you're doing very well for a first timer." _**Xeona's voice echoed all around the room. **_"When you see me you mustn't be frightened or your mind will want to change settings and dream of a better place."_**

Behind the barred wall a giant shadowy figure moved. Slowly it stood up, cramped in the cage it was in. I walked a bit closer to the wall only noticing then that there was a giant chained lock on it. The figure became more definable as the white light on the ceiling grew brighter and soon I was able to see the blackish, purplish dragon in front of me.

My heart beat faster, but not of fear. I was astonished at the sight. I finally saw Xeona. She was a beautiful dragon with a beautiful shiny, black mane. I couldn't be terrified of her. It wasn't possible.

**"_Seal your emotions child and touch the lock." _**She purred.

I reached out slowly, but surely and touched the lock. As soon as I did a warm electric current surged through me. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth to scream in delight, but instead a magnificent roar escaped through me. I felt the energy flow and when I woke my whole body was tingling.

My eyes were still closed just waiting for the feeling to go away. I felt relaxed. I stretched out my muscles and even as I did that I knew something was very wrong. The grassy ground that I slept on was replaced by a hard wooden floor and it was moving. I heard trotting on the ground and the horses' neighs to go with it.

I sat up and looked around. I was in a metal carriage. There were only two small windows on each side of it. There was one in the back and on in the front. I looked through the front window and spotted the drivers head. He wasn't the only one there. Two other boys sat at his side. Two had curly black hair and the other had short black faux hawk.

The one that looked the oldest and had the curly hair was driving. He had a whip strapped to his back. The second oldest looking one with the faux hawk had three swords strapped to his back. The youngest had two swords and a whip strapped to his back. They all wore cloths around their heads as head bands and furs on their shoulders.

"Would you really abduct a female lying helplessly on the ground unable to fight back?" I asked angrily.

"Shut up girl or you'll make me angry." The short haired one said without looking back.

**"_Careful child, they are dragon hunters."_** Xeona warned.

"You guys put shame to humanity." I goaded.

"You shouldn't do that, Joe has a really bad temper, once he's mad he is hard to control." The youngest boy said. "Isn't that right Kevin?"

Kevin nodded and looked at Joe who was shaking. "I think it's too late."

Joe turned around and glared at me. "We are a shame to humanity! We are! You're clearly mistaken! Last time I checked, we weren't dragon wielding scum!"

"What makes you so sure I'm a dragon wielder?" I goaded a little more. I swear I could see the fire in his eyes as I said that.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he said rhetorically.

"Yes." He half screamed and jumped off the carriage. The horses seem hardly stirred by it.

The carriage slowed to a stop and I heard them unlock the doors.

**"_Wow they really are stupid." _**I thought.

The door opened and I wasted no time running out there and getting as far away as I could, but before I could even take ten steps something rapped around my leg and tripped me. I was quickly pulled back and turned over by the young boy. The tip of Joe's sword rested on my neck.

My eyes widened at the sight of the sword. The blade wasn't silver or even gold. It was all white, a shining luminescent white.

Xeona's growl was so fierce it seeped out of my own mouth.

"Oh, you like it," Joe said smugly. His eyes were sparkling with a twisted evil. "Made from dragon teeth." He laughed and it echoed through my brain.

This time I was the one to growl. I bared my teeth and the noise escaped me. I opened my mouth and red fire thrust itself at him.

He was quick to move out of the way.

**"_Hurry child! You need to summon me!" _**Xeona yelled.

"I don't know how." I didn't bother speaking inside my mind. I didn't really think about it.

**"_You need to imagine me by your side. Imagine looking through my eyes."_**

I couldn't concentrate while maneuvering his attacks. He started swinging wildly and it got harder to dodge. Soon enough the youngest of them joined in. It became almost impossible to dodge. Joe swung wild and the other boy swinging with technique. He handled the sword with grace.

I tripped and fell back. They stood over me four swords at my neck.

"I could have handled her alone." Joe complained.

"Yeah right! When you go dark you lose your sense of technique. You wouldn't be able to slice a cow, dumbass."

I blocked out the rest of their sounds and imagined the dragon I saw in my dream. I imagined flying through the air, looking through her eyes. I heard a murderous roar and the thunder of beating wings. I looked in the sky and there she was. A huge magnificent purple dragon dove towards us and the boys leaped out of the way.

Xeona settled near me and blew red fire to the skies. "You did it child. You summoned me."

I nodded still looking at the boys. I wasn't over the near death experience yet.

"Alright then, climb up." She said.

I looked at her confused. How can I climb up? She was about two buildings high. She swung her tail towards me and nudged me with it. I grabbed her tail and held it tight as she lifted me onto her back.

"Hold on!" she said as she lifted into the air.

I looked around as she lifted into the air and noticed how far we were from the forest. We were thrown completely of track.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked.

"Not really." She said. "Hold on, I'll fly higher."

She flew a bit higher, but then she started twisting in the air growling at something I couldn't see. She waved her tail around and even flipped upside down. I had to hold on as much as I could to not fall off.

"He is… so… persistent." She growled.

"Who?" I asked. My heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings from the speed she was flying.

"This fucking dragon hunter." She said.

My heart almost stopped. "The wild one, Joe?"

"No, the youngest one." She said. She twisted one more time and roared. Red flames shot through her clenched teeth and nostrils. "Fine boy, I'd rather not to kill you while on my tail, but you leave me no choice."

She spun around in a ring like a dog chasing its tail and blew a small line of fire towards the boy clutching her tail. Alarmed he let go before it can touch him and fell from the sky.

Xeona started to fly up until I screamed.

"What child? Did he harm you? Are you hurt? Damn, did he throw something?" she asked a bit panicky.

"Hurry, are you just going to let him fall to his death. Get him!" I yell.

"He just tried to kill you and I can't let that happen. If you die, I die and vice versa!" She yelled back.

"Get him!" I yelled once more.

She dove towards him and barely caught him before he hit the ground. We speeded towards the forest and landed at the heart of it. It was very flat land with trees circling around our one spot yet they concealed us from the sky. A river ran right through.

I looked at the young boy that was unconscious from the fall. Xeona had taken away his weapons and destroyed them. Without all of that and a calm peaceful face he looked really handsome.

"Xeona, find some wood." I demanded.

She walked towards the trees that surrounded us.

"Don't cut the trees! Find dead trees or branches." I said incensed.

She flew off into the skies and headed elsewhere.

I got up and walked towards the river and watched the fishes swim upstream. Some of them lingered in spots. I wandered if there was some silent conversation going on between them.

I took of my torn and battered robe from my adventures over the last two days and laid it beside the river. All I had on was a ripped underskirt and a no sleeved shirt. I ripped the skirt around the thighs to even it out. At first I started washing all the dirt and blood off of me and then I started trying to catch some fish.

I stood still long enough for them to come a bit closer and when they did I would quickly try to catch them with my bare hands. I heard a grunt and looked down the river to see some bear doing the same thing. A mother was fishing for her cubs. She would wait for the fish to come towards her and when they did she would snatch them with her mouth and hand it to one of the cubs.

I thought about doing that, but figured it would be hard with my tiny jaws. Then she tried a new method. She waited again for them to come to her and then slapped them quickly out of the water.

I smiled and decided upon that method. I waited as she did and slapped as she did, but never could I get one out of the water. Frustrated, I held out my hands and leaped towards them instead. I landed with a big splash into the water.

I stood up and stomped angrily like a toddler. "Stupid fish!"

"You could do it like that or," the young boy came up to me and said. He paused to pick up a rock. "You can do it like this."

He threw the rock at an amazing speed and three fish slowly floated up with holes in their sides.

My eyes widened and I ran to grab them before the current completely got them.

"It would have been ten," he said creepy calm. "If someone hadn't have stolen my whip."

He looked at me and walked closer. He stood about a foot away from me and smiled. A gorgeous breathtaking smile. He walked closer and slid his hands behind my waist. He pulled me closer and my breath hitched.

"I-I," I stuttered looking for the words that scattered in my brain.

"Yes?" he asked softly his breath skimming my skin.

"I don't even know your name." I said. "I'm M-Miley."

I couldn't careless that he was a stranger or that he even tried to kill me. I just wanted his lips on mine.

He smiled deeply but something changed I his eyes. I couldn't place what it was.

He chuckled. "Is that all? I'm Nicholas Jerry Jonas, your slayer."

Something hit the back of my neck and suddenly I could feel Xeona in me. My vision started to blur and the world seemed to be falling on me. I blacked out and the last thing I heard was a beautiful lullaby humming through my ears.


	4. 4 Fire and Ice

4.

~Fire and Ice~

"_**What happened?"**_I asked. _**"What's going on?"**_

I was floating off into perpetuity in a sea of stars. Blackness surrounded me with only the big balls of gas to light the emptiness. The only thing that kept me from loneliness is the big purple dragon beside me.

"_**Child, you are where I reside. This is your second soul."**_Xeona explained.

"_**My second soul?"**_

"_**Inside of you are two souls."**_ She started. **"**_**One of them gives you life and the other is like a storage. This one stores me and your powers. It's also connected to your other soul. It gives you life and me life. If I were to ever die this soul would feel useless. It would destroy itself and your soul would try to absorb its energy and power, but your soul was not built for that therefore it would tear down under the weight of it all. If you were to ever die your soul would be absorbed into the second one and well I guess it really wouldn't be dying, but we would be stuck here forever."**_

The thought of being in this place right now terrified me. I thought of Xeona being in here all the time and decided I would have her out as much as I could.

"_**How do I get out of here?"**_ I asked.

"_**First you need to find the seal to unlock your powers."**_ She floated towards me and grabbed me by her talons_. __**"It will be at the core of this soul, which is really where were floating. It should be right…here!"**_

The floating balls of gas could not compare to how big this one was. It was chained like the cage was. I reached out to touch it and just like before an electrical feeling entered my body. Just before I woke up Xeona warned me. _**"That boy will kill you. Focus your energy wherever you need to for flames of destruction to come."**_

I gasped myself awake. I took time to catch my breath and look around. I was in the same spot in the forest as before. The river still ran beside me and the trees circled the camp, never straying inside. I averted my eyes to the sky. So much time had passed. The sky was black. Stars lit the area just like my second soul. I got up and looked at the boy who lay against the tree sleeping then gave myself a once over.

Everything seemed to be fine, but my anger heated up anyway. It was like gas being poured onto a small spark of fire.

I walked over to him slowly, picking a jagged rock up along the way, and bent down to his height. I raised the rock above my head. I thought about how I saved him and how he tried to kill me and it fueled the fire.

I started to bring down the rock when I decided to practice my newfound powers on him. It would torture him into death.

I threw the rock and grabbed I piece of his cloth with the tips of my finger. I focused my energy into my fingers and it lit. I smiled and put it out. I stood up and opened my hands, palms facing the sky and focus more energy. I giggled at the resulting balls of flames in my hands. I turned them towards him and threw the first ball towards his face and just like that he vanished. The tree was on fire, but I quickly made it evaporate.

I laughed to myself joy filling me to the brim.

It was the first time I ever done something for me and suddenly I thought of a list of people who maltreated me. Those people will pay for their torturous ways. Those who burned me will feel the sun on their skin. Those who have scarred me will feel the talons of an eagle's superior.

The first people on my list were Joe and Kevin. Later King Roland will suffer the same fate.

I closed my eyes in victory and turned to leave, but the way was blocked. I opened my eyes to see and all too alive Nick. Surprised I stepped back.

"You seemed happy about my death. You Dragon wielders are all the same." He said. His hands were in his pockets and he held a sad look on his face eyes wondering elsewhere. "You care nothing for a human's life and let me guess. The thrill of the kill opened a list of victim's lives for you to take." He took his right hand out of his pocket and pick up a flower. He leaned in and inhaled the scent of it.

My anger roused and I glared at him. "You know nothing of what I have been through. The pain I endured living with the people who hate me so and being used as a king's tool. Right now I was suppose to be in the land of Norah helping to take over, but I don't know if what the king told me is true anymore. I'm lied to and people kept secrets from me. I never knew my own fucking parents and I have been living by myself with two servants. I have all right to kill any damn person who tries to harm me or lie to me. That includes you!"

I charged at him with fire burning through the skin on my body. My whole body was afire luminescent in the night time sky. Again he disappeared and I waited for him to come out of hiding. My eyes scanned the trees waiting for an attack.

"You don't think I'm the king's tool right now." I heard him whisper from behind me. His voice was hard and cold. "Do you think I chose this life? I killed many, all because the king told me a false story about Dragon Wielders. I never knew my parents either. They died before I actually lived." His voice became pained. "I just made it out of my mother's womb when she died. My Father was killed by your kind. I only know my brothers and our bond is limited. We are hated by the villagers for what we do. Yeah, it's a fucked up family."

I finally turned around to face him.

His pained was clear on his face. He was looking up at the night time sky, looking at something far away. His face seemed to relax for just a second.

Peace spread across his face and it seemed to glow in the moonlight uncovering his beauty. I notice his freckles were in the shape of a pot and I stifled a giggle.

He looked at me as if he forgot I was there. Then is face seemed to harden and he glared at me.

"It is still true that you are who you are, an uncaring cold kind." He said darkly.

"Speak for yourself. Besides just now, have you seen me act in aggression?" I asked curtly.

"You nearly dropped me to my death dumbass!" he yelled.

"Xeona nearly dropped you to your death. If it wasn't for my begging, you would have been a pancake!" I growled. "Then you get ungrateful and, uh, I don't know what you did, but suddenly I was in my second soul."

"I'm ungrateful! Even when I thought you were going to kill me, I helped you gain your powers. I didn't kill even though I had a chance." He yelled.

I thought about that for a second. When I woke up he was by the tree sleeping. He had the chance to kill me, but didn't I gain my powers afterwards.

I wasn't about to yield to him so I turned and stalked off to catch some fish.

I grabbed a rock and concentrated on the moving fish. I flung it towards three and growled when I missed. I picture Xeona right by me and she materialized turning from a hazy figure to a blackish, purple dragon.

She was lying down cuddled up to herself like a dog. Her head slowly came up and her eyes looked muddled because she just woke up from sleep. She let out a great big yawn that sound more like a moan.

I immediately felt guilty. I noticed she was quiet, but I never thought she was sleeping. And it must have been late.

She shook her head and then her neck all the way down to her tail. She looked at me and comprehension sparked in her eyes. She looked around and spotted something and growled. "You needed help child?" she asked.

I nodded. "Stupid fish don't like getting caught."

She stopped growling abruptly and looked at me. "You called me out of my sleep to catch some damn fish?"

I smiled sheepishly. She dematerialized quickly growling to herself.

I was alone again and I didn't feel like trying so hard to catch the fish. I walked back towards nick who went back to sleep quickly after a left. I glared at him. Well, it wasn't so much glaring then it was ogling. Blood rushed to my face. I turned lying as far away as I could from him and letting the drowsiness wash over me. I fell deep into sleep.


	5. 5 Dragon Community

**Angel: (Quiet seductive voice) Hello readers. We have important matters to discuss, one of which you might like. One, I have a surprise for you. How would you like it if-**

**Nick: (Come into the room and sees the candle lit rose theme) What the hell! Why are you- what are you wearing!**

**Angel: What, you don't like my bunny costume?**

**Nick: (Face gets flushed) That's not the point! Your just suppose to announce whether the readers want a new story or not!**

**Angel: (Regular voice) What the hell! Now you ruined the surprise Nick. (Caresses his Neck and uses a seductive voice again) There should be a penalty.**

**Nick: (Flushes dark red) Get…get off me. I…uh…need to take my insulin…yeah my insulin. M-Miley!**

**Angel: (regular voice) She not here. Anyway readers you heard the news. I'm not going to stop the story, but I will start a new one. I don't know when it's coming out, but it will be soon. Its Idea came from a book I read so…yeah. Oh yeah this chapter is insanely short but for a good reason…well part of a good reason. R&R!**

5.

Dragon Community

I closed my eyes and spread my arms taking in as much of the sky as I could. When I wasn't being chased, I started to notice how much I enjoyed flying.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Nick said from behind me. "Why are we going so fast? What's the hurry?"

Nick was the opposite of me. He wasn't used to flying so it must give him motion sickness. I flew before, but only to escape near death, which Nick was a part of.

"Wow Nick! You're a little weaker than me. Who knew a clumsy, but cute puppy like me can handle something the reflexive cat like creature couldn't." I taunted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked a little miffed. "Where are we even going?"

I shrugged. I wasn't really sure myself.

This morning, while Nick was still asleep, I summoned Xeona after I woke up. I wanted to keep my promise about keeping her out as much as I could. I hated staying in that second soul and I'm pretty sure she does too, though she won't actually admit it.

She was already awake, staring off into space like she was seeing something invisible to the human eye. She then looked at me and grinned which made me jump. If the corners of her maw weren't up I would have thought she was growling, ready to eat me.

"I have decided make the call of the dragons." She finally said after a moment.

"The call of the dragons?" I asked.

"A meeting with all the dragons and their wielders," Her eyes flickered towards Nick for the tiniest second. "Or what's left of them."

"So I will get to meet the dragon wielders?" I asked half exited, half frightened.

Her expression became amused as she saw my face change, and I wondered if I was showing too much fear.

"Don't be afraid, dear child." She soothed, confirming my unspoken question. I tried to compose myself. "Dragons are peacemakers, no lesser."

I nodded and we took of with Nick still sleeping, waking up only minutes after.

I turned to look at Nick who was waiting for his question to be answered.

"I don't exactly know where were going, but I know what were doing." I paused as a new thought popped in my head.

Was a good idea to take him to a dragon meeting? Would there be any danger? We stripped him of his weapons, but still. How many Dragons were left? I didn't really think he even liked me much, or even at all. Yet we are headed to dragon central where every dragon will unite.

I wondered if Xeona was having the same thought and it occurred to me Xeona probably already figured this out. I wanted to ask her but not with Nick.

_I guess I'll let the chips fall where they may. _I thought.

Xeona flew into the cotton clouds and picked up her speed. Nick's feet fluttered in the air, hands gripping Xeona's tail. I seemed to stay put and wondered why that was. I needed to know a lot more about my world than I thought.

I grabbed onto Nick and pulled him to me. Xeona's speed increased even more and soon a blur of black and white streaks were racing paced us.

My weight lifted and I felt light…light and uncomfortably cold. My teeth chattered and I wandered where we could possibly be.

_Maybe the North Pole…or Alaska! _ I thought wildly.

"Are we almost there?" Nick yelled in a choked voice.

I had that same question in mind, but before I could ask we suddenly came to a stop. My head spun and my vision blurred for a second. I let myself settle before I glared at Xeona.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" I yelled and jumped off her back, but a little too fast. "Oh shit, head rush." I shook my head and continued glaring at her. "Were you trying to kill us? I could have flown off your back with a stop like that. Maybe slow down a little beforehand. Where are we?"

"Look for yourself child." Xeona said as she stood up straight.

She looked magnificent. I turned around half-knowingly and my legs went weak.

Huge mountains and hills bunched together, all different shapes and colors. I stared mesmerized at them and they stared back.


End file.
